1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving mechanism, a lens barrel, and a camera.
2. Description of Related Art
A driving mechanism using a piezoelectric element has been known hitherto. In such a driving mechanism, a driving target member is driven by driving plural piezoelectric elements and causing tip members coming in contact with the driving target member to move elliptically. For example, JP-A-2007-236138 discloses a driving mechanism that drives a driving target member in the X axis direction through the elliptical movement of the tip members parallel to the XZ plane when an XYZ orthogonal coordinate system is set up.